Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a fat, anthropomorphic, blue hedgehog. Famously known as the fastest thing alive, he is one of, if not the, main character of the T.V. show Sonic Underground, as well as Tamers12345's youtube page. He is the son of the queen of Mobius, Queen Aleena, and is the sibling of Sonia, and Manic hedgehog. He is also the boyfriend of the richest man on Earth, Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin, whom he loves very much. Appearance Sonic looks strangely similar to his uncle Chuck, minus the mustache. He is extremely overweight, one thing that many characters other characters in Sonic Underground seem to comment on. He has blue fur with tan arms, and a tan mouth. He has a black nose and black eyes, and wears red shoes with a white stripe over it. He use to have a medallion in the shape of a guitar, which, like his siblings, he eventually stopped wearing after finding his mother. In his younger days, he would wear a baby blue vest with a white polo shirt underneath, and tan pants. He has also been seen wearing a variety of other clothes, such a a blue turtleneck sweater and black pants, or a pink vest. Both of which he usually wears around the holiday season. History Sonic the Hedgehog, along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, were born on March 10th. (It should be noted that this is only 2 days before Tamers12345's own birthday.) Their mother, being Queen Aleena, and uncle being Uncle Chuck. Soon after they were born, the kingdom of Mobius was overthrown by the evil Dr. Robotnik. The Oracle of Delphius warned Queen Aleena of this and told her that if her and her children were to survive, she must give up her children, which she did. Sonic was given to a couple of country folk, however Queen Aleena made sure that Uncle Chuck still watched over the boy. Eventually, as Sonic grew older, his foster parents were killed by Robotnik, but not before they could tell Sonic to run away and live with Uncle Chuck, which he did. Living with Uncle Chuck, Sonic learned the ways of being a freedom fighter, and used this knowledge to fight against the evil Dr. Robotnik. During this time he would eventually reuinite with his siblings, Sonia and Manic, as well as many other allies/soon to be friends such as Knuckles and Mindy Latour. But there was one other individual that Sonic met. One who was more important to the small, fat blue man than any of the others. His name, was Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin. Sonic immediately fell in love with Bartleby, though he wouldn't admit it for quite some time. What he didn't know, was that Bartleby too, loved Sonic and his big blue ass. Eventually though, they did tell each other their feelings of love and have been inseparable ever since. They even came to the realization that they have met many times before, such as when they were both babies in daycare, or when they were students in kindergarten. They had just forgotten. It turns out that fate has kept trying to bring them together over and over again, and they know this now. Sonic the Hedgehog would eventually become quite famous for being the boyfriend of Bartleby. Far more famous than he ever was for being the fastest thing alive, or a freedom fighter. Nowadays, Sonic can't go out in public without people seeing him and asking for an autograph, or being asked if they could meet Bartleby. He doesn't really mind all the intention, and in fact, loves it, as he can use it to show his and Bartleby's love to the world. Personality Sonic is almost always thinking about Bartleby. Whether it be thinking about Bartleby butt or his nice plump butt, you can be damn sure that Something Bartleby related is going through his head at any given time. Being that he's Bartleby's bitch, he can get anything he wants, and he knows this. He will use his privilege as being the boyfriend of the richest man alive to strike fear in others, because he knows Bartleby will happily take care of them for him. That said, he is also quite nice. As a freedom fighter through and through, he can't stand it when somebody it in danger or in need of help, and will be the first to their rescue. He often fighters with his siblings, but they quickly tend to make up, as most siblings do. Relationships *'Queen Aleena : '''Sonic is the son of Queen Aleena, making him the prince of Mobius. His relationship with Queen Aleena is one you would expect from a teenage boy and his mother. He's almost always annoyed by her, constantly telling her to stay out of his business. It doesn't help that he, like Manic, feels unwanted as Aleena herself has said that Sonia is her favorite child. Sonic's weight makes Aleena said, to the point to where she wonders why he's so fat compared to his siblings, and how she went wrong. *'Sonia the Hedgehog: Sonia is Sonic's twin sister. While he does love her, he holds a bit of resentment for her for being Aleena's favorite child. He has been known to bully her, though the attacks have usually been led by Manic, with Sonic tagging along. * '''Manic the Hedgehog: Manic is Sonic's twin brother. As most brothers do, Sonic and Manic get into fights quite a lot, yet always seem to make up in the end. They are the true example of Bros before hoes, even referring to each other exclusively as "Bro", and very rarely using each others own names. Sonic will call Manic names such as, "Gunky Green" or "Gunky poops" to get on his nerves, and Manic, will refer to Sonic as "Big Blue", in an effort to make fun of Sonic's weight. *'Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin: '''Sonic is Bartleby's bitch, through and through. He loves Bartleby with all his heart and bartleby loves him. There is nothing the two won't do for each other. Some would say that they are each others entire reason for living, and really, who could blame them? They were literally made to be together. Ever since they met as babies, they knew they would be together... always. <3 * '''Uncle Chuck: '''Uncle Chuck and Sonic have the average relationship one would expect an uncle and nephew to have. Unlike Sonia or Manic, Uncle Chuck and Sonic knew one another for quite a while. Even when Sonic was with his adoptive family, Charles was always there to take care of him.Sometimes uncle Chuck beats sonic, just as his does to Sonic's brother and sister, but that doesn't mean uncle Chuck hates him. In fact, uncle Chuck claims that the reason he beats the kids is to teach them how to be tough. If anything, the beatings make Sonic and uncle Chuck's relationship just that much stronger during the times that they aren't fighting. Memorable Quotes * "''To answer your question, Sleet. Yes. Bartleby and I are in a homosexual relartionship. We've been together for years now, and we love each other very much. Is there a problem?" * "I guess we're the same in that regard. I never got to know my father, either..." -Sonic in response to hearing that Bartleby's father neglected him. * "Sure thing, Bartleby! Let me just lean on over here with my big juicy ass high up in the air for everyone to see. I just hope somebody doesn't spank it like I've been a bad boy." * "Why is the turkey so small? Mama, you don't get it! Today is Christmas Eve! The one time of year I can eat all I want and people won't call me a fatass!" * "Bartleby needs me. And when he needs me I will be there for him. I am his bitch." * "You leave my boyfriend Bartleby out of this. He is my lover, and I won't let anyone talk down on him." Trivia *Sonic is the 2nd fattest character out of the Sonic Underground cast. The fattest being Robotnik, and that's only because Robotnik is bigger all around. *Sonic and Bartleby have actually met multiple times before the events of the tv show, and have simply forgot. They met one time in daycare, and another time in Kindergarten where they had the same class. *Sonic's favorite colors seem to be blue and pink, as those are the colors of the clothing he hears. *Sonic usually dresses up as some sort of food for halloween, probably because he's fat. One year he went as a bag of jelly beans, and another year he went as a fried egg, with Manic who was a bacon strip. *Sonic's favorite cereal is triple chocolate chunky puffs, which knuckles has said has enough calories to knock somebody into a coma after just two bowls. *Sonic is the boyfriend of Bartleby Montclair, the richest, and sexiest man alive. *Sonic is 16 y/o. *Sonic's birthday is March 10th (It should be noted that this is only two days before Tamers12345's own birthday.) *Sonic is the leader of his bowling team, which consists of his friends and family members. The other members being, Manic, Sonia, Uncle Chuck, Knuckles, Bartleby, and Mindy for a time. *Sonic's bowling team is the 38th best bowling team in their state *According to Manic, Sonic often writes Bartleby x Sonic fanfics in his free time. *Bartleby x Sonic's ship name is called, "Bardonic". It takes the first 3 letters of Bartleby's name, and the last 4 letters of Sonic's name and creates the beautiful word that is, "Bardonic".